Out Of the Woodwork
by bionic4ever
Summary: TEM6: Stalkers and potential assailants seem to be coming out of the woodwork to threaten Steve, Jaime, Jenna and the unborn Austin. Who are these lurking threats, and what do they really want? Thanks to Julie for her inspiration and support.
1. Prologue

**Out of the Woodwork**

Prologue

Steve opened the door and knew instantly that he was in deep trouble. He was clearly outnumbered – two to one – and their weapon of choice was powerful. Jenna stood in the middle of the den with both hands on her hips, her lower lip stuck out and quivering, a mini version of the expression Jaime wore as she sat on the sofa.

"Aw, c'mon," he pleaded, chuckling. "You ladies would have just as much fun without me. I hate the zoo!"

Jenna batted her eyelashes, mimicking her mother, then held up her arms to hug Steve's knees. "Wuv you, Daddy," she crowed happily.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Jaime. "You told her to do that, didn't you?" he laughed. "I love you, too, Bug," he said, picking the toddler up in his arms, "but I just can't..." Jenna and Jaime's lips quivered in teasing unison, and Steve felt himself melting. "I can't go to the zoo until I change clothes." He put Jenna down and headed for the bedroom, mumbling to himself. _I sure hope the new baby is a boy...!_

- - - - - -

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Steve asked as he and Jaime trailed their exuberant daughter down the path to the petting zoo.

"I'm not sick," Jaime reminded him, "just pregnant."

"Which, by the way, you haven't told Oscar yet. He still thinks you had the flu." Steve put a coin in the feed dispenser and gave Jenna a few of the pellets, then held out his own hand, showing her how to feed the goats.

Even at eighteen months, she was a well-practiced mimic and Jenna's eyes grew wide as the goat lapped the pellets from her fist. She giggled and pulled more pellets from her Daddy's hand to do it again.

"She's fearless," Jaime noted. "I didn't have the guts to do that 'til I was three or four."

"You're changing the subject," Steve said gently.

"Just temporarily; we can talk shop later, at home. OK?" Jaime tipped her face up to kiss him. The gesture was soft and warm, but Jaime pulled away, frowning.

"What is it? I don't kiss that bad...do I?" Steve asked, handing Jenna another fistful of feed.

Jaime turned slightly, one finger to her lips as she listened to something in the distance that had suddenly grabbed her full attention.

_"That's Steve Austin – the astronaut," _a male voice was whispering, _"and that tennis player from a few years ago. Cute kid; we'd better keep an eye on them."_

_- - - - - -_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The voices had come from the other side of the petting zoo's barn and the zoo was packed, so it was impossible to tell who had spoken. Jenna, who was already tired from all the excitement of feeding the goats, was easily plied into leaving with the promise of an ice cream sundae. Once she'd had her treat and was introducing her favorite doll to the new stuffed otter and elephant, Steve and Jaime sat down in the kitchen to have coffee and finally discuss the incident.

"Maybe it was nothing," Jaime suggested, wishing she believed that. "Maybe it was just some tennis fan, or an astronaut groupie or...something."

"You don't believe that any more than I do," Steve insisted. "We need to call Oscar."

"And tell him what? That someone – we don't know who – recognized us at the zoo and commented on it...and we don't know why?" Jaime shook her head. "Steve, there's nothing to tell him; not yet, anyway. We'll just have to be extra alert and hope it was nothing."

"You don't need this kind of stress right now; you should be taking it easy." Steve ducked into the den to check on Jenna and grabbed a throw pillow. Returning to the kitchen, he set a second chair in front of Jaime, placed the pillow on its seat and gently raised her legs to rest on the pillow. "There. Much better."

"Steve -"

"You rest for awhile, and I'll make dinner."

"Steve -"

"You can sit right there and supervise – make sure I don't start any fires, but you are staying put."

"Steve...I don't mind you cooking dinner; that's really sweet. But there's no circulation in my legs, so putting my feet up doesn't help anything."

"Yeah, well, it's the thought that counts," he said lightly, rummaging through the refrigerator. "Ground beef – perfect! I can make meat loaf...if you tell me how."

Jaime laughed and told him to get an egg, breadcrumbs and barbecue sauce, along with the loaf pan and some bacon. Steve followed her directions carefully (with a smile, no less), and was just putting the pan into the oven with a proud flourish when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Jaime told him. "You're all greasy." She picked up the phone with a cheerful "Hello" and instantly the color drained from her face. Seconds later, before Steve could get to her, she'd fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

Steve picked up the dangling receiver. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"You've got an adorable child, Colonel Austin," a low voice growled. "Better keep an eye on her."

- - - - - -

Within minutes, the house was filled with activity. By the time Steve carried Jaime down the hall, put her in bed and placed a cool cloth on her forehead, Rudy and Oscar had arrived.

"Okka!" Jenna exclaimed, joyfully running to give her favorite 'Uncle' a hug. Oscar kept the little girl occupied in the den while Rudy began tending to his patient and Steve hovered nearby like an anxious guard dog.

"Did she hit her head?" Rudy asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. She just sort of...slid down the wall."

Jaime shifted slightly and her eyelids fluttered but remained closed. "Jenna..." she murmured.

Steve took her hand. "She's just fine, Sweetheart," he whispered. "She's in the den with Oscar; she's safe."

"Good..." Jaime's head sank a little deeper into the pillow and she sighed softly. "Is the baby...ok?" she asked Rudy, finally opening her eyes.

"You had a bad scare, Honey," the doctor told her, "but it's very hard to shake a good apple from the tree. Your vital signs are good and strong." He turned to Steve. "I want her to stay in bed for the rest of the day, then bring her down to my office tomorrow and I'll do a thorough check-up." Steve nodded, and Rudy reached down to pat Jaime's shoulder. "Young Lady, you let him take care of you – do you hear me?"

Jaime nodded and settled down to rest and Steve walked Rudy down the hall. "Keep an eye on her tonight," Rudy instructed. "Any change – no matter how slight – and you call me right away."

"Thanks, Doc; I'll keep _both_ eyes on her." Steve had to chuckle at the sight of Oscar on the floor of the den, Jenna in his lap as he read her a story. When he was finished, 'Uncle Oscar' kissed the child on her forehead and joined Steve and Rudy.

"Russ should be here within the hour to put a trace on your phone," he began.

As if on cue, the phone rang again. Steve grabbed it quickly before Jaime could think of doing so. "Yes?" he said abruptly.

_"You have a beautiful wife, Colonel. I do hope she's alright."_

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Who is this?" Steve demanded, but he was speaking to a dial tone.

"Steve?" Jaime was standing directly behind him. Steve wrapped a gentle arm around her, intending to lead her back to bed, but Jaime stood firm. "I wasn't sure before, but that's not the voice I heard at the zoo. I recognize this voice!"

"Let's get you off your feet first," Steve insisted, carrying her to the sofa before she could open her mouth to argue.

"Who do you think the caller was?" Oscar asked while Steve made Jaime comfortable.

"I _know _who it was," she insisted in a strong, clear voice. "Carlton Harris."

"That's impossible, Sweetheart," Steve said gently. "He's locked up so tight he'll never see daylight again. Right, Oscar?"

"I know what I heard," Jaime told them.

"I'll check on it," Oscar said, heading for the phone in the kitchen.

"Okka!" Jenna chirped, getting up to follow him. Steve caught her mid-flight, lifting her off of her still-moving feet and hugging her close. "No, no, NO – Okka!" she demanded.

"He'll be right back," Steve promised.

Indeed, Oscar was back within minutes, his face pale and his expression grim. "There was a national APB issued for Harris this morning. It seems his son somehow broke him out of prison."

"That's it then; he's after me," Jaime said, swinging her legs to the floor. "I'm gonna find him first."

"You'll do no such thing," Steve ordered.

"Steve, I'm _not _sick!"

"Just the same," Steve told her, looking to Rudy for support, "I think we'd better have Doctor Hammond take a look at you before you even think about getting back on your feet. And a mission? Forget it."

Rudy nodded. "I'll call Hammond right now."

"Hammond?" Oscar puzzled. "He's the...baby doctor, isn't he?"

_"Baby!"_ Jenna bubbled, laying her head gently on Jaime's stomach.

Jaime smiled. "Like our daughter just said so eloquently, I'm pregnant – about 12 weeks along."

"Well, that explains a lot." Oscar lifted Jaime's legs back onto the sofa. "And I agree with your husband; you're staying put."

"We need to send Jenna to stay with Jaime's aunt," Steve told Oscar. "Maybe Jaime should go there, too."

Oscar shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Pal, for either of them. We can keep a closer eye on them here."

"We?"

"I'll be your B-I-O-N-I-C back-up," Oscar explained, careful to spell the word that was forbidden in front of Jenna. He stepped to the door to let Russ and his team inside. "We need the whole house swept for listening devices, cameras, eavesdropping tools of any kind," he told his young assistant.

Russ nodded. "We'll get the equipment from the van."

Oscar turned back to Jaime and Steve. "Harris had enough time to get here and plant a bug – probably while you were at the zoo – that has to be how he knew Jaime was ill."

"I'm _not _sick!" Jaime repeated.

_"Baby!" _Jenna crowed, hugging her mother's still-flat stomach.

"She speaks the truth – there's nothing wrong with me."

Steve kissed Jaime's forehead. "Just the same, I'll feel better after the doctor checks you over."

"He'll be here in 20 minutes," Rudy confirmed. "Until then, Young Lady -"

"I know – I'm a prisoner on my own sofa."

- - - - - -

"The fetal heartbeat is strong," Doctor Hammond told them with a reassuring smile, "and you seem to be recovering nicely. I'd say you're clear to resume your normal activities the day after tomorrow."

"What?" Jaime protested. "You just said I was fine!"

"You're a healthy _pregnant _woman who _**fainted **_this evening."

"We're not taking any chances with your health – or the baby's," Steve added. Once Doctor Hammond had left, Jaime's lower lip began to quiver just as it had that morning, but Steve was not swayed. "Won't work this time, and you know why? 'Cause I love you."

The oven timer went off, and everyone tensed, just for a moment. "That's my meatloaf," Steve told them. "I made extra, so you've gotta try some. Got baked potatoes and carrots, too."

"You cooked?" Oscar marveled.

Steve shrugged. "What can I say? I'm multi-talented." He headed for the kitchen to get everything on the table and Russ joined the others in the living room as his crew packed up to leave.

"Well?" Oscar asked.

"House is clean – no bugs or cameras. Nothing."

Jaime frowned. "If they were watching from the bushes, I'd have heard them."

"We'll figure it out," Oscar promised.

"The tracer's hooked into the phone line," Russ continued, nodding his goodbye and following the team out the door.

Steve helped Jaime to the table, where he'd set an extra two places, then put Jenna in her highchair.

"This is actually quite good," Rudy said, trying the meatloaf.

Steve grinned. "I had a great teacher." They were about halfway through dinner when the phone rang again. Steve picked it up, not bothering with a greeting.

The disembodied voice's message was short and to the point. _"A tracer won't stop me, Austin. Pretty soon, you'll be all alone."_

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They finished dinner as calmly as possible, for Jenna's sake, and once Steve had put her in bed for the night, the group gathered in the den to talk.

"It was Carlton again," Jaime asserted. "I'm sure of it."

"You're a lot more familiar with his voice than I am," Steve admitted.

Oscar frowned. "Are you sure it wasn't Donald Harris? His father has always preferred to get others to do the dirty work."

"I'm positive," Jaime said firmly.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand for either one of them threatening my family," Steve fumed. "I'm going after them myself."

"Not a good plan, Pal," Oscar disagreed. "That's probably exactly what he wants you to do – to grab you or to get you to leave Jaime alone and vulnerable. Either way, I can't allow it. I'll put every operative with a pulse on their trail, but you and Jaime are staying right here. I'll have a team watching the house at all times; all three of you will be safest here – at least until we know what Harris is up to."

Steve began pacing the den, deep in thought and very angry. "I wanna know how he seems to be on top of everything going on here! How did he know about the tracer – and so fast?"

"At least we know your phone is clear," Oscar said, heading for the kitchen. "I'll start calling in the troops." He'd only gotten as far as the hallway when there was a loud knock on the front door. Steve was at Oscar's side in time for them to open it together. Oscar instantly drew his gun and Steve greeted the visitor by grabbing his collar and hurling him to the ground. Steve had seen him only in a file photo, but knew right away who he was.

"Donald Harris!" he growled angrily. "Oscar, I'm leaving him to you and stepping back before I commit justifiable homicide!"

Oscar immediately slapped Harris into handcuffs and jerked him to his feet. "You're under arrest -"

"I knew I would be," he said quietly. "I deserve to be. But I'm not armed, and I'm here to help."

"What?!" Steve thundered. "You've done enough damage! Oscar, I want him out of this house – NOW!"

"Steve," Jaime called from the den, "maybe we should hear him out first."

"I won't believe a word out of his mouth, and neither should you!" Steve yelled back.

Oscar was already leading the new prisoner into the den, where he pushed him into a chair. "Start talking," he demanded. "Why were you trying to hurt this family?"

Donald shook his head. "I helped my father get out of prison, but I had nothing to do with what's happened since," he said emphatically. "He seemed to have reformed; the guards said he's been a model prisoner, and I wanted to help him have one more stab at freedom – at a useful life."

"Not buying it," Steve growled.

"Colonel Austin, I had no idea he planned to come after you or your family. I have nothing but respect for your wife – and for you. I can't believe he'd do this – jeopardize his freedom and mine – when it was so hard to get him out."

Jaime reached out and put a hand on Steve's arm to stop his furious pacing. "Steve, I think he's telling the truth."

"It's a trap, a set-up," Steve insisted. "Can't you see that?"

"Donald has never been violent before," Jaime argued gently. "He helped me to stop his father that day in the vault. He saved me." Steve sighed and sat down beside her. Jaime looked over at Donald. "How has your father known everything that's gone on in this house today?"

Donald lowered his head, seemingly ashamed of his father's actions. "A few weeks ago, he sent out a message to his old lab partners, told them to find a way to crack into the OSI's datacom frequency. He heard Mr. Goldman and the doctor communicating right after you'd called for them, and he knew Jaime...Mrs. Austin...was ill. Later, he heard the assistant director calling about a tracer."

"OK," Steve allowed, "then what was – what is – his ultimate plan? Why is he doing this?"

"Divide and conquer," Harris said simply. "He originally had half a dozen foreign buyers lined up to bid on your wife, Colonel, before he was arrested. Now, there are more than a dozen – and he intends to make two separate sales. I...don't know what he plans to do with your daughter. I was already too horrified to ask; I am so sorry."

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Where is your father now?" Oscar probed, standing between Donald and the Austins.

"I...don't know. He could be anywhere by now, but when I left him, he was in his old office at Electrodyne, on the phone with the buyers."

"Now I really don't believe you," Steve told him. "He'd have to be on the run or at least in hiding."

"Hiding in plain sight...?" Jaime suggested.

"No – just arrogant," Donald concluded. "He thinks he's omnipotent, unstoppable. It's taken me far too long to realize that my father will never change. He wants what he wants, no matter who he hurts – or kills – on his way to achieving it."

"I'll call the NSB to pick him up," Oscar told Jaime and Steve.

Steve moved closer to Harris's chair. "Why did you really come here? If you _are_ telling the truth -"

"My father will see this as the ultimate betrayal; I have no doubt he'll kill me. Perhaps I deserve that, since I'm the one who set the monster free. I just couldn't stomach the thought of any more innocent lives being destroyed, and your little girl..." Donald swallowed hard and could say no more, merely shaking his head with deep sadness.

Steve and Jaime were stunned into silence. After several uncomfortable minutes, Oscar returned. "Five minutes," he told everyone.

Once Harris had been taken away, they got down to business. "I think it's all a trap," Steve insisted. "Carlton sent Donald here to lure me to Electrodyne."

Oscar nodded. "You may be right."

"Steve, I think he's telling the truth," Jaime said softly.

"So do I," Rudy added. He'd been sitting silently in a corner of the room for so long that they'd almost forgotten he was there. "A law graduate – magna cum laude – and he threw it all away the instant he knocked on this door, essentially turning himself in. I don't think he'd do that under his father's orders but maybe he would, to do what he believes is right."

"Good point," Jaime agreed. "So what do we do now?"

Steve turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "We? Uh-uh. I'm going to Electrodyne and you're staying right here. You heard Doctor Hammond; it isn't open for discussion, so don't even try."

"Maybe we could use that to our advantage," Oscar ventured. "Carlton believes Jaime is ill. There were no datacom transmissions on her condition after Hammond left, so we can let him believe she's in rough shape – really rough shape. Steve goes to Electrodyne, as expected, and we wait here for Harris."

"What makes you think he'll come here, when I'd be going straight where he wants me?" Steve queried. "Why go out hunting when the prey is on your doorstep?"

Jaime's eyes lit up; she was already getting it. "He wants to sell us both, but with me, it's something more – revenge. I'm the one who put him away, and if he thinks I'm here all alone and vulnerable -"

Oscar nodded. "Exactly."

"No way!" Steve argued. "I won't let my wife be a sitting target for a madman! Not to mention Jenna, just down the hall."

"I'll bring Russ in to guard Jenna while she sleeps," Oscar continued, "and Jaime will be in bed, pretending to be at death's door -"

"_Death's door_ does not reassure me!"

"Steve, let him finish," Jaime pleaded gently.

"Instead of a helpless woman in a sickbed," Oscar explained, "he'll be greeted by a bodyguard on two of the finest legs money can buy. And I'll arrange to have multiple teams seconds away, ready to move in as soon as we've got him."

"Get him while he's still in the driveway," Steve grumbled, "because I don't want him in this house or anywhere near my family."

"Well, I don't think he's gonna be coming down the front sidewalk to knock politely on the door," Jaime pointed out. "But I know Oscar will keep us safe. And I can fight, if I need to." Three pairs of eyes looked sternly in her direction and Jaime shrugged. "I'll stay in bed if I can – I promise – but I'll also do whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, to defend my family." She put a hand to her stomach. "And to protect this baby."

- - - - - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Oscar and Rudy had retreated into the kitchen to make arrangements – by phone only, specifying only certain, planned times the datacoms were to be used – and to give Steve and Jaime some quiet time alone before the plan went into effect.

When Steve set out for Harris's complex, Oscar picked up his datacom for the first planned (semi-phony) message. "Russ, I sent Austin after Harris. Travel time approximately an hour."

"What about Jaime?" Russ answered quickly.

"She should be alright for a couple of hours. I sent the doctor over there this afternoon, so hopefully he took care of her."

"Okay," Russ confirmed, "we'll wait to hear from Steve."

An hour later, the house was now silent and dark, except for a single light in the master bedroom and a small table lamp in the den. Jaime was lying quietly in bed, listening carefully for any change in her surroundings. Oscar, for now, waited patiently in the guest room, datacom and gun ready for use. The next move would be Steve's. Soon, the datacom crackled to life, right on schedule.

"Oscar, it's me," Steve said in a clear voice. "I'll be at Electrodyne's back gate in about five minutes. If Harris is here, I'll find him."

"That's great, Pal. Be careful – remember, Jaime needs you to come home safely."

"I know, and I hated leaving her there, but someone's gotta do this, and she's in no shape..."

"How is she, Steve?" Oscar asked carefully. "What did Rudy Wells tell you?"

"He doesn't know what's wrong yet, but it looks bad. Her legs just...gave out." It wasn't hard for Steve to put the worried quiver into his voice; he _was _worried. "Rudy gave her a sedative, so she'll sleep until I get back. Probably won't even know I'm gone. I'd feel better if you could stop by and check on her though."

"I wish I could, Pal," Oscar replied, looking across the hall straight into the master bedroom, where Jaime was wide awake. "But you know we're working with a depleted staff – the NSB is practically non-existent – and with Jaime out of commission, too, well it's all hands on deck here. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I can see the complex now, so I'm signing off."

"Good luck, Pal – and be careful." Oscar snapped the datacom off and placed it on the nightstand. He looked up again and Jaime nodded to him; she'd heard it all and everything was going exactly according to plan – at least, so far.

Steve took a fast look around, assessing the situation before jumping the gate. The complex was quiet but not silent, with a few lighted windows – about what one would expect this late at night. Jaime had told him where Carlton's office windows were located and although they were dark, Steve's eye could make out a light coming in the office door, as though his secretary or receptionist was still on duty.

Steve made a running leap over the fence and headed straight for the corner of the building, directly under the elder Harris's office. After an easy jump onto the ledge, he waited. There were no sirens, no security lights beaming in his direction, and his watchful eye told him no one was in the office. He could also see the secretary's desk; it appeared to be empty. Cautiously, with as little sound as possible, Steve forced the window open and stepped inside.

A quick inspection told him the office was deserted, and Steve sprinted through the outer office and into the darkened hallway. Picturing the blueprints in his mind, he headed for the staircase in the middle of the hallway and went down all three flights, to the main labs located in the sub-basement. This passage, too, was unlit and every door he came to was locked.

It was only when he reached the very end of the hallway (with nowhere left to go except back the way he came) that the entire floor became flooded with light and men seemed to come out of the woodwork, surrounding him – every one of them with a gun trained directly at Steve. Carlton was not among them. Steve thought about knocking them into each other and making a break for the stairwell, but there were too many of them and there was no way he'd make it to the end of the corridor without at least one bullet stopping him in his tracks.

"Come with us quietly," one of them said with a heavy foreign accent. "No tricks, no bionic moves or your wife and child will die."

- - - - - -


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The short, squalling tone on the datacom told an unexpected and grim story. Oscar jumped and switched it off, hoping Jaime hadn't heard it but, of course, she had. It was the emergency signal, and Steve was in trouble. When Steve hadn't immediately confirmed that he had Harris in custody, several full units had begun storming the complex from every side, but would they find him in time?

Before Jaime or Oscar could react, the crisis became much more immediate as the window in the master bedroom shattered inward, the shards barely missing the bed. The two thugs who had done the damage stepped away and a familiar face appeared, sneering at Jaime. His white hair was as gallantly styled as ever but his eyes had a crazed, bloodthirsty glint and he clearly intended to give new meaning to his nickname: The Lady Killer. Jaime couldn't see whatever he held just below the window sill, but she definitely heard the sharp _click _as he cocked his gun.

"Hello, Miss Sommers. I mean - Mrs. Austin. We have a bit of unfinished business to take care of."

- - - - - -

Without the use of his datacom, Steve had no way of knowing if his back-up squads were coming – or if they'd even entered the building. He had no idea if the goons surrounding him really had Jaime or Jenna (was that where Carlton had gone?), so he had no choice – for now – but to cooperate.

"We will begin immediately," he was told, and his captors shoved Steve through the nearest doorway, into a room with an operating-type table in the center, ominously equipped with multiple straps. He saw no oxygen or safety supplies of any kind, just scalpels and other nasty-looking surgical instruments. Nothing in the room – including the table – was the least bit sterile. He struggled briefly, solely out of instinct, but the virtual army of guns were a strong persuader. Multiple beefy fists knocked the wind out of him and then propelled him onto the table. "I trust you won't be needing anesthetic," the foreign man chuckled, "since it won't be flesh and blood we're cutting into. At least, not yet."

- - - - - -

The teams surrounding the house hadn't quite reached Harris yet when Oscar, at bionic speed, blazed across the hallway. Using sheer muscle-power and determination, he yanked the would-be assailant through the window and onto the floor, crushing his weapon (and part of the hand that held it) under one powerful foot.

"Don't move," he ordered, his other foot firmly pressing Harris's head to the floor, or your skull is next." Within seconds, more than a dozen penguin-suited g-men flooded into the house to whisk him away. Jaime remained in the bed, motionless but trembling, until everything was once again silent.

"Are you alright, Babe?" Oscar asked, turning on the lights and carefully brushing some stray glass shards from Jaime's blanket. Her face was white with fear, and Oscar wondered briefly if she might be in shock.

"I think so," she said, finally sitting up. "We've gotta help Steve!"

"We have to let his back-up handle it," Oscar told her gently. In any case, Steve was almost 70 miles away, so whatever was happening would be over before they got there. All they could do was hope for the best. He looked toward the door as Russ joined them.

"Jenna...?" Jaime asked in a frightened voice. "Is she...okay?"

"She's just fine – slept through the whole thing," Russ reassured her.

Jaime rose slowly from the bed. "I have to see her." She made her way into the next room where, indeed, Jenna was still sound asleep with her favorite doll in one arm and the otter and elephant nestled next to her pillow. Jaime kissed her daughter softly on the forehead, grateful that their portion of the ordeal had ended safely, then said a silent prayer that Steve's night would end on the same positive, safe note.

- - - - - -


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve didn't feel the first cut, but he definitely felt the second one as it strayed from man-made components into human flesh and blood. The pain was white-hot but Steve knew if he passed out he would likely not be waking up again. He forced himself to hold on by picturing Jaime, Jenna and the baby still waiting to be born. His family needed him and, for the moment, they would be what sustained him.

Electrodyne was a huge, sprawling complex, and the multiple teams searching for Steve had split into groups of two and three and were diligently scouring the entire area. With no datacom transmissions, they had nothing to go on except the fact that he'd pressed the emergency signal and was in some sort of trouble. The OSI, FBI and what was left of the NSB were teamed together in a desperate attempt to succeed in a rescue before their mission became one of recovery.

- - - - - -

Jaime sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of peppermint tea and staring blindly at nothing. They had all expected Harris to come for her – and he had – but what was happening to Steve? She was trying hard to be brave and to stay calm, but unwelcome silent tears pearled on her cheeks and she couldn't suppress a small, frightened sob.

"I don't think salt water goes well with peppermint," Oscar said gently. "They'll find him, Babe, and when they do, Rudy and the medivac are right there waiting, if need be."

Jaime couldn't answer. Her heart and mind were 70 miles away...

- - - - - -

Steve struggled weakly as the scalpel made another cut. He was losing a lot of blood – he could sense that – even though his body had gone numb with shock. He barely felt the straps his captors tightening around him and never blinked when the cameras began flashing, photographing the newly-exposed circuitry. Soon, he could fight no more, but the picture he held in his mind gave him hope.

_I love you, Jaime..._

The rescue teams had soon covered the entire first floor and branched out to the second floor and the first basement. There was no sign of Steve – indeed, no sign of human occupation whatsoever. They were somewhat crippled by their inability to use the datacoms, but it was agreed that when Steve was located, transmissions could safely resume. As the breathless, nearly frantic search continued, dozens of operatives hoped that the next sound they heard might be the reassuring crackle of the device hooked onto everyone's belt, but the datacoms remained silent.

- - - - - -

Jaime was so stoic and quiet that Oscar worried she might soon need Rudy herself. "Can I make you something to eat?" he offered, wanting to do anything possible to comfort her and keep her on an even keel. Jaime merely shook her head. "Some soup, maybe?" he persisted. "You need to keep your strength up." Without waiting for an answer, he began scrounging in the cupboard until he found a can of Chicken 'n' Stars and started heating it in a saucepan.

He couldn't find any Saltines, but Oscar did stumble upon a bag of oyster crackers that Steve and Jaime kept for Jenna, and when the soup was ready he dotted the top with a handful and scattered a few more on the plate beside the bowl.

Jaime picked vacantly at a couple of the little crackers, still without saying a word, and Oscar tried once again to buoy her spirits. "You know," he said with a sly smile, "I have experience now in coaxing reluctant Austin females to eat. I can spoon-feed you if I have to..." In spite of herself, Jaime smiled just a little and picked up the spoon, stirring it through the broth before taking a few hesitant tastes. "Good," Oscar told her lightly, "I left my jogging suit and protective goggles at home." He poured a glass of milk and set it down beside Jaime's plate.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The voice on the datacom grabbed every bit of their attention. "We've got him! We found Austin!" It was followed a few moments later by a much less exuberant call. "Have Rudy Wells waiting at the main entrance – he's in bad shape."

- - - - - -


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jaime kept a vigil at National, with Russ by her side, waiting for the medivac to arrive with Steve. She got only the briefest glimpse of him as he was wheeled past on the way to the operating room, but Rudy was able to take a moment to brief her on her husband's condition while also checking to see how Jaime, herself, was doing.

"It's serious, Honey," Rudy told her honestly, "but we've already begun replacing the blood that he's lost and his vital signs have stabilized, so I have every hope there'll be a positive outcome."

"Thank you," Jaime said softly, finally daring to breathe again. "I'm okay," she added, drawing her left wrist out of Rudy's fingertips as he attempted to take her pulse. "Please...just take care of Steve." Rudy patted her on the shoulder, his hand resting there a moment to comfort her, before heading into the OR to begin prepping his patient for surgery.

- - - - - -

Back at the house, Oscar was keeping a vigil of his own – waiting for Jenna to wake up. Russ had offered to stay with her, but she was much more familiar with 'Uncle Oscar' and the goal was to rock the child's world as little as possible. It was just past midnight, and Oscar located and set out the supplies he'd need for Jenna's breakfast - instant oatmeal, a banana and a bib – then went to Steve's closet and pulled out an old raincoat for himself...just in case.

He called the hospital and spoke to Russ after Steve had been taken to surgery and was somewhat encouraged by what Rudy had told them. He was glad he'd managed to get at least a bit of nourishment into Jaime; she was going to have a long night.

Having done everything he could do for the time being, he tiptoed into Jenna's room and spent a long time watching her sleep. He adored the little girl as though she was his real blood-related niece, and his heart panged deeply when he realized how close she had come tonight to being an orphan. Suddenly finding himself beyond tired, Oscar padded across the hall to the guest room for a couple of hours of much-needed sleep.

- - - - - -

The sky outside had begun its pink and gold parade toward daylight when Rudy finally emerged from the operating room. Hormones and exhaustion had taken their toll and he found Jaime dozing in the bed he'd had Lynda make up for her, across the hall from what would be Steve's room. He turned to go, intending to let her sleep, but Jaime was instantly wide-awake.

"Rudy? How is he?" She was already out of bed and on her feet. "Can I see him?"

The doctor smiled. "He'll be just fine," he answered, easing his second patient back into a sitting position on the bed. "And you, since you've had trouble with fainting, need to watch these sudden ups and downs. Take it easy, alright?"

"I will – I promise." She got up again, more slowly this time.

"Much better," Rudy confirmed. "They'll be bringing Steve down to his room any minute now. Once he's settled in, Lynda or one of the nurses will come and get you. I was able to patch his arm – no major damage to the circuitry – and stitched up the gash in his shoulder. He'll have a sling until the stitches come out, but then he'll be as good as new."

"When can he come home?" Jaime asked eagerly.

"If he remains stable, how does tomorrow sound? I doubt I can keep him in bed any longer than that."

Jaime chuckled. "That sounds wonderful – and you're probably right."

- - - - - -

Oscar was awake, coffee mug in front of him on the table, when Jenna padded down the hall to the kitchen. _"Okka!" _she said gleefully, rushing to hug him.

"Good morning there, Little One," he said, hugging her back before lifting her into her highchair. "I'll bet you're hungry."

Jenna's face scrunched up as she looked around the kitchen. "Mama?"

"Your Mommy had to go out, but she'll be back soon," he answered. He'd just phoned the hospital and Jaime had told him of Steve's insistence that she go home and – other than caring for Jenna – rest as much as possible. She'd assured Oscar she'd be home before lunchtime.

"Wuv you!" Jenna crowed happily, opening her mouth wide to let Oscar feed her the oatmeal and not missing a single drop.

- - - - - -


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"...And they all lived happily ever after," Oscar read aloud, closing the book with a flourish and a smile and adding it to the pile on the floor next to the sofa.

Jenna bounced up and down on the cushion next to him, her eyes happy and expectant. "More...?" she giggled.

If she wasn't so young, Oscar would've sworn she batted her eyelashes at him. "Okay - one more," he told her. "Then it's nap time for you, Little One."

"No-o-o."

Oscar ignored the protest and performed a masterful reading of 'The Gingerbread Man', then stood up before Jenna had a chance to charm him into another story. "Grab your doll," he said in a loving but very firm voice, taking her by the hand. "Time to lie down."

"_No-no-no!"_ Jenna replied with a very Jaime-like pout.

Oscar picked her up and carried her down the hall. In spite of her protests, the child was asleep as soon as he put the blanket over her. He intended to have her well-rested and fed when her mother came home, to give Jaime as much time to take it easy as parenting a young toddler could possibly allow. That morning, he'd arranged for the window in the master bedroom to be made good-as-new again, and the workmen were just leaving. Now, while Jenna slept, Oscar filled a tray with fresh croissants, butter, sliced fruit and some tuna salad, covered it and placed it in the refrigerator for Jaime.

When he heard Jenna beginning to stir, he heated some Spaghetti-O's for her and had just finished over seeing her lunch when Jaime's car pulled into the garage. After hugs all around, the trio made their way into the den and Oscar got Jaime situated and comfortable on the sofa.

"Between you and Steve," she said softly, "I am gonna be so spoiled."

"You deserve it, after everything you've been through."

Jaime glanced at the pile of books on the floor. "How many did you wade through?"

"All of them," Oscar told her with a grin. "I think this one learned her feminine wiles from her mother."

"Oscar, she's 18 months old; she won't have wiles until she's at least two or three!"

Oscar looked fondly at the little girl who was clinging so closely to her mother's side. "I'll bet Steve would definitely agree with me," he chuckled, giving Jenna a wink.

- - - - - -

A week later, Steve's shoulder was beginning to heal nicely and Jaime was feeling more like her normal self, with no more fainting spells. Just after dinnertime, Steve found her in the bedroom, standing sideways and staring at herself in the mirror, running a hand over her stomach and smiling to herself.

"Yep," he said, when she turned and noticed him, "I can see it, too."

"See what?"

Steve drew Jaime into his arms and placed his own hand over hers. "This. Our baby – you're starting to show."

Jaime opened her eyes wide in mock horror. "Baby? You mean...it's not just too many croissants?" They both laughed and melted together for a long, tender kiss, interrupted several minutes later by the ringing telephone.

Jaime groaned and Steve reached for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mr. Austin?"

"Yes...?" Steve replied. Jaime was gesturing frantically at him.

"That's the voice from the zoo!" she whispered.

"You have a lovely daughter, Sir," the voice remarked.

"Who is this?" _Just what we need – another creep coming out of the woodwork! _he thought, instinctively wrapping an arm around Jaime.

"This is Charles Yancey from Four Star Talent. Have you considered a career in modeling for your little one?"

"Excuse me?"

"We place children just like yours in print ads, commercials and even beauty pag -"

"Thank you, but we are NOT interested," he said hanging up. He turned to fill Jaime in and her face told him she'd heard every word as her head came to rest on his shoulder and she collapsed in a fit of giggles at the absurdity of it all. In spite of the tension of a few moments before (or perhaps because of it), Steve began to laugh too. Jenna, drawn by the sound, stood in the doorway and stared for a second then threw her arms into the circle of Austins for a group hug until no one was sure what was so funny. They laughed for the sheer joy of it, all three and a half of them, happy simply to be together.

END


End file.
